Nailed
by felineofoz
Summary: He's nailed to the table, the empath has a nail gun, and oh, how he wants him. Petlar. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Rated for language, violence, and sexual content. Sort of.


**A/N: I originally wrote this for my friends enjoyment, but decided to post this for other people's enjoyment! Because face it... the scene where Sylar was nailed to the table and Peter... well, it just kind of screamed slash.**

**This is set during the Season Four fall finale. If you haven't seen it yet then... well yeah. Here be spoilers. Beware.**

**So yeah, this is slash. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. I'm not sure if the rating needs to be as high as it is, but there's violence, language (Sylar does love his f-bombs!), and sexual content (well sort of).**

**Reviews are welcome. Flames are not.**

**So, kick back, relax, and enjoy... Nailed.**

* * *

The purpose the the nail gun becomes clear to him when Peter Petrelli nails his hand to the table.

He refuses to scream in pain, but his breathing becomes heavier and deeper. It fucking hurts... damn, it hurts so much. And of course the empath has to do it again. He knows Peter will know how much pain he's in now.

But fuck it, the empath is fucking straddling him now with one leg on each side of him. It's not intended to be sexual but Peter's so close and so angry...

And now he's leaning in closer. It seems like he's getting a sick twisted sort of pleasure out of this. Funny, he always thought Peter didn't like it rough. Not that he would mind if he was wrong.

His breathing is still heavy. So is Peter's, but he manages to say something.

"Hurts. Doesn't it?"

He's still panting, though the pain has dulled. It still fucking hurts, but he has hurt more before.

"No healing power."

He manages to stop panting and he wonders, since the empath is so fucking close to him, what would he do if he said the words on the tip of his tongue? What would he do if he cried out "Unzip your pants and fucking get inside of me!"?

A small voice in his head cries out that he needs to stop thinking like that. Nathan won't leave him alone, but soon enough he'll be gone. It's not his body to control. It's Sylar's. And if he wants to make Peter Petrelli scream, he can do it whatever way he wants.

The young paramedic lets up and shoots him in the foot. He cries out in pain again, but he's discovering that he likes it. Anyway with all the blood and these fucking nails, he knows things were about to get interesting.

Sounding serious, but really intending to find an opening to get under his skin and make him realize how much it'll fucking hurt him to keep going with the nails while they seek a much different source of release, he says, "What do you want?"

He replies, "A deal. I'll let up and let you heal. But you give me Nathan. You give him back to me. Body and soul."

He can't help but laugh at that. Peter won't give in because he doesn't see Sylar as Sylar. He sees Sylar as his brother.

Besides, it's a shitty deal. Nathan won't want to make Peter scream. Nathan won't be able to have moments like this when what you want is right there. And if Nathan is there- Sylar won't be.

"It sounds like a pretty one sided deal."

He wants to say, "How about this for a deal, you take me, right here, right now, and keep going with those nails, and you'll realize how _lost_ you'd be without me? How much you really _need_ me killing people, just so you can play hero?"

Peter answers him and asks what his choice is. When he doesn't get an answer, Sylar cries out in pain once again as Peter shoots his other foot. Damn it, he's so turned on right now. He's not even gay, but there's something here... something he can't explain.

He laughs as he realizes the absurdity of the entire situation. The fact that he is the one nailed to the table with Peter fucking Petrelli on top of him is just so ironic. And because he wants this to keep going...

"You're gonna need a lot more nails."

Damn. Peter drops the nail gun, but then of course, the punches begin to fly. Damn, he's starting to get pretty hard. He wants the empath... he wants to hear him scream.

"That's fine," the empath says. He grabs Sylar's forehead.

Sylar remembers then, right then, that the moment Peter leaves him alone his mind will heal and all the memories will be his again. He will remember this moment and he'll remember how he wants this...

"I'll just take away everything that's you. Until Nathan's the only one left."

That hated name just keeps coming up. Sylar knows what's coming is inevitable, so he decides to toy with the paramedic a bit, so he can remember what it is like to see Peter Petrelli angry.

"I would love to see you try."

And Sylar realizes that the last thing he will remember from this will not be the nails, the pants, the closeness of the empath, or even how much he wanted it.

He will remember the one thing he will never admit.

He'll never admit that he wants Peter Petrelli to want him too.


End file.
